REIMU FIGHTS THE CHAOS SPACE MARINES!
by DalePelvogi
Summary: I apologize to anyone who reads this. I was completely stoned when I wrote it, but I decided to leave it up anyway.


REIMU FIGHTS THE CHAOS SPACE MARINES!

By Dale Pelvogi

Reimu woked up and ated a bowl of lucky charms and then she stepped out to goto Marisa's house to have hot lesbian sex with her (because this was her day off form shrine maidening) when sudenly a dorp pod dropeed out of the sky and dropped on Hakurei Shrine and destroyed it.

"That's the seven time this week that my srhine destoryed!" Remiu said angry.

Sudenly, the dropopod opend and it was CHAOS SPACE MAREINS! And they screamed "BLOOD FOR BLOOD GOD!" they then went down into basement of shrine and killed all the male prostitues that reimu kept down therre as sex slaves, then they came back up to kill reimu but reimu flied away befor they could strike with korn axes. As reiumu fleuw throu sky she saw more drop pod drop out of sky and more chaose space marines come out and kill all the fairys.

"I must get marisa!" Remiu sayd. Then she flew to marisa house where marisa was fighting chaos space marines.

"Marisa why is all these evil peopel here?" Reimu asked Marisa.

"They is CHAOS SPACE MARINES!" Marisa yelled.

Then they was attakced by plaque marine who shotted plaque at them with plaque bolter but they dodged it and ran away to scarlelt d evil mansion to find patchuili. They got to mansion where they found pactouli fighting zeench sorcerrer. Patchoulil said "we must find all the girls sow we can defeat chaos space marines!" and so they fleuw off.

They flew thru burning jungle until they got to eientei where they found that kaguya was bieng raped in the butt buy a bunch of empereor's children and an emeperor's children was about to rape eirin in the butt and he sayd "i'm going to rap you in teh butt!" and eirin yelld "MY BOOTY IS MINE! IT BELONGS TO ME! YOU CANNOT TAKE MY BOOTY!" the emporror's children just laffed and they raped eirin in the butt anyway. Suddenly, mokou came in and melted off all the faces of the emporors childen who was raping kaguya and eirin with her magick phenox fire powers and melted off the chaos faces.

"i pray yor asshoels have not been ireperable torn asounder." mokou sayd to kaguya and eirin.

And so the girls flew throu gensoko to gather upall the girls sot hey they could fiht the cahos spase mareens butthen yukari appeared in front of them

"yukari you mus help us fight choas space mariens!" reimu pleadeded.

"i'm sorry raymoo, but i'm affraid I can't do that." yukair saiid.

"why not?" reymiu aksed.

With evil smile yukari sadi "because I AM SERVAINT OF SLANESH!"

Yukari pulled out her peni because she was futanari just like slaanesh who posesed her and she tried to stik it in reimus butthole but she was too fast. Suudenly yuyuko flew and hit yukari in the boobs and spirit of slaanesh flew out of her. "thank you for saving me from slaanesh!" yukari tanked yuyuko. Thehn they totally made out.

Sudenely, a gint warpoportal opeend in front of them and a gaint man came out. "IAM ABADDON THE DESOILER!" he sayd "THIS WORLD IS MEIN!"

"WE WIIL NOT LET U TAEK THIS WROLD WITHOUT FIGT!" the girls yelled back.

So they foughted. Abaddon grabed cirno and bit off her head and shott bolter at flanders. Marsisa tried using magicks but didn't do no good. Neither did the magicks of kanako, suwako, satori, yuyuko, yukari, or mima. Abaddon laffed and he hit them all and he kikked them all in all in their feces.

"U CANNOT STOP ME!" he yelled

Suddenly, Hijiri Byakuren dessended form heaven and said "I shall let no ham befall my chrilden!" Then she shot holy at abaddon which caugt him off gard.

Then all the girls got up and shot all their magicks with all their mihgt at abaddon.

Then abaddons arms fell off.

"CURSE YOU ALL LOLICON!" he screamed. Then he went back thru the wrap and went back to his home plant and cried himself to sleep.

"HOORAY! WE SAVED WOLRD!" the girls cheerd. "the world is saef!"

Then reymou got a phonecall which sayd that Fleshgod Apocalypse was in town, so all the girls went there and they had a great tim.

THEEND

Athor's Knot: Get me some moar weeed pleeeez!


End file.
